Seto Kaiba
Seto Theodore Kaiba (Kaiba Seto; Formerly Katsu Seto), formerly Seto Theodore Morrison is the oldest sibling of the Kaiba family and president of KaibaCorp. His dream is to be the #1 Trainer/Coordinator in the world. His ultimate rival is Yugi Moto and his main Coordinator rival (as well as a member of his main family's rival) is Mikey Coppertino. He is largely considered an anti-hero, as his motives are usually ego-centric and his relationships with the protagonists are antagonistic, but in several cases his actions are towards a good cause. He is the tritagonist as he, Yugi, and Mikey are always major characters in the movie-fics. Like Mikey, he is from the Neo region. His name is derived from "Set" (瀬人) , the Egyptian god of deserts and storms and "Kaiba" (海馬) which is Japanese for seahorse. Design Appearance Kaiba's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. However in Pokémon LV, his personality changes slightly. In Contest Wars, He wears different colored shirts under a medium-purple jacket and wears a silver belt with a "KC" logo in the center with three Pokéballs on each side. In the Grand Festival, he wears a teal suit with a white rose on his right breast, white shirt, and teal shoes. Personality and Abilities Overall, Kaiba's personality remains unchanged from his Yu-Gi-Oh! counterpart; however there are instances where he is more ruthless than he ever was and times when he is kind-hearted. He has several soft spots including young and/or orphaned children, his siblings and his Pokémon (or Pokémon in general). Kaiba specializes in Dragon-type Pokémon and is one of two characters to start off with Pokémon exclusive to the Neo region. In contests, he likes to use seals based around storms and danger like lightning bolts and spikes. One of the major differences between counterparts is his loves and fears. He has a major sweet tooth and is afraid of (but doesn't admit it) cats for unknown reasons. In Retro - The Shadow Games, he has a huge personality change from Pokémon LV as he does show a sexual and flirtatious side. Like his brother and sister, Seto's formor last name before adoption is Morrison and he understands Pokémon language. Later in Pokémon LV, he gains powers like his sister. In Forbidden Memories, he gains the ability to increase the power of his Pokémon while draining his own strength. After obtaining the Millennium Rod in Tournament of Awaken Legends, he can control the elements (the four main elements of fire sunlight, water rain/hail, wind fog, earth sandstorms the afformentioned elements would be released from the rod at will), storms, and control people/Pokémon's minds. Biography Prior to Pilot - Childhood Seto Kaiba (born Seto Morrison) was the oldest child of Seth and Maria Morrison. He lived in Sapphire City of the Neo region with his parents, younger sister - Phoebe, and younger brother - Mokuba. Around the time he was 10-years-old, his family rented a house in Ruby City to visit old friends. This is where Seto was given his rare, shiny Bludragon (who was a Blutini at the time) from a former friend. While driving to Sapphire City one day, Seth and Maria were killed in a car accident (one his sister Phoebe predicted would happen). From then on, Seto started to grow bitter towards everyone aside from his siblings. The three were placed in an orphanage in Topaz Village, Neo. While Phoebe and Mokuba played with the Pokémon available at the orphanage (due to not being able to make friends with human children), Seto tried to find a way for the three of them to be adopted together. Seto and Mokuba would also spend their days playing chess while Phoebe practiced playing the guitar and piano the place had for her. The older siblings both encouraged Mokuba that he could became good at something if he just tries hard and never give up. They would also both stick up for Mokuba when he was being bullied by the other kids. One day, Seto built a model theme park in the sandbox and told Phoebe and Mokuba that his dream is to build and amusement park where everyone could be invited to and orphans would get in for free. The president of Kaiba Corp, Gozaburo Kaiba, arrived at the orphanage to make it look like he was donating money in order to get more publicity. Seto saw the opportunity to challenge him to a game of chess with the stakes being he Gozaburo adopt all three Morrison siblings. Gozaburo refused at first, but when Seto threatened to tell everyone he backed down from a challenge with a child, he submits. Seto won since he had already studied Gozaburo's chess methods. Gozaburo then reluctantly adopted the three. Retro Contest Wars Pokémon Relationships Phoebe Kaiba Mokuba Kaiba Rivalry with Yami/Yugi Moto Mikey Coppertino Contest Wars Kaiba first meets Mikey in What's in a Name? seconds after she meets Phoebe. The two immediately battle when Mikey arrives at the Kaiba Mansion, and after her loss, is intially disgusted with her and her battling skills. However, after healing Herben, for the next five episodes he begins to form a surprising friendship with her. That is, until Wrath of Seto Kaiba where Mikey's secret is revealed. For there on out a heartbroken Kaiba vows to get even on her and her father. Even though he states various times that he could not stand her, Kaiba seems to have a growing soft spot for her. Some of these examples include: defending her from Bug/Poison-type Pokémon in All in a Day's Wurmple, Encouraging her in contests through pep talks (Win, Lose, or Drew?) or singing with her (See No Eevee, Hear No Eevee), and asking for her help in following Phoebe and Eric in Snow Place Like Madrid. He is also surprised that she cares about him after getting poisoned, though he could just be trying to have that happen to his advantage. He is also shown several signs of jealousy with other guys flirting with her like Drew, Joey Wheeler, and Samuel Crane, however this could just be a sign of annoyance. Their main Pokémon (Blue and Herben) are even shown to have romantic feelings for each other. Forbidden Memories Joey Wheeler Francis Coppertino Kaiba and Francis' relationship is first seen in the Retro episode Kaiba's Revenge! The Four Coppertinos Arrive!! in which Kaiba goes to the Neo region and kidnaps Francis' wife Teresa, persuading him to help him defeat Yugi in a Pokémon Battle. Kaiba orders Teresa to pose as the school nurse to tend to Yugi when he gets injured. Teresa defeats Yugi and a spell is put on Cindy, bringing her to the victor. Yugi is then brought to an unknown building where he, as Dark Yugi, battles Francis. After Francis' defeat, Kaiba shuns him and decides to hire his three daughters to continue his revenge on Yugi. In Contest Wars, Seto is seen helping Francis adjust to running his own company in the episode Family Feud; Yugi's Secret. He still has a strong hatred for him and his daughters. Frances Coppertino Gozaburo Kaiba Trivia *Kaiba's middle name is likely taken from Eric Cartman a character from South Park. Both have similar personalities and are only called by their first names from certain individuals. *Kaiba's name means 'seahorse'. Ironically, he will have a Seadra/Kingdra. *Kaiba's magical abilities stem from his name (Set the god of deserts and storms), the major weather conditions of Pokémon games, and mostly the Millennium Rod the item Seto had in his past life. *He is the first character to introduce a shiny Pokémon (if Joey's Pidgey does not count in its introduction in Retro). *Although his hair is green in the Toei Anime, Kaiba's hair remains brown throughout in this series like in the manga. Category:Male Characters Category:Kaibas Category:Trainers from Neo Category:Characters with Shiny Pokémon Category:Pokémon LV Characters Category:Pokémon Retro Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Pokémon Coordinators Category:Main Characters Category:Rivals Category:Magical Beings